BLANK
by southx
Summary: I’m just dreaming.. Feel that those things are real but it doesn’t.. I don’t even thought what will be the outcome of my actions.. I kept dreaming of it.. Realizing that.. I fall to someone I don’t even know if that person is existing..


BLANK

I'm just dreaming.. Feel that those things are real but it doesn't.. I don't even thought what will be the outcome of my actions.. I kept dreaming of it.. Realizing that.. I fall to someone I don't even know if that person is existing..

**CHAPTER ONE : **Dreams

_Who would think that I'm still single??.. they always thought that a man like me have a woman.. A woman? I asked myself about it.. I realized that for so many years.. I never had a girlfriend.. and that sounds so weird, there's so many pretty girls that surrounds me but.. It's a no no.. Hey hey don't even think that I'm a gay.. I'm wasn't.. My friends keep setting me up for a blind date.. but I don't find someone like the girl I saw few years ago.. that girl I don't even know her name.. all I know is the feeling that I felt when I saw her.. I loved someone but she doesn't even know that I'm existing.._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What now?" A man with expressionless said..

"Don't be like that.. someone like you must have a girlfriend.. but be too typhical in finding a woman.." Ruka said

"It's none of your business anyway.. It doesn't concern you.. don't bother anymore" Natsume said

"Hey.. I'm just helping you alright?" Ruka replied

"I know.. sorry about that.. I just don't want anyone interfering in my own life" Natsume said

"Alright..alright.. but .. Sorry.. I already settled you for ANOTHER blind date.." Ruka said

"What the?" Natsume shouts

"Those girls keep calling me.. When they heard that you are still single.. anhmn.." Ruka said while smiling

"Alright..I get it..when?where?" Natsume asked while wearing his coat

"Today.. 9 am at lake park.." Ruka said

"What? It's already 8:30 am?YOU!" Natsume said angrily

"I'll leave those thing to you..keep it up!Ja-ne" Ruka said leaving the angry Natsume

"Hey..What if I don't make it on time?" Natsume asked

"I don't think you can't make it?.. you're not that kind of man..my friend..and by the way .. please forget about your dream girl.. face reality.." Ruka said while smiling then leave..

"Haiz..(gezz) that man.. keep it up? Forget about your dream girl?" Natsume said with a smirk

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey..Hotaru!! I don't what to go on a blind date.." Mikan said

"Whether you like it or not..we are here already.." Hotaru said

"" Mikan just keep silent

"I don't want to go..gezz" Hotaru said with a smirk

"(Why would I reject??.. knowing that Natsume is going to be my date? Who am I to object about it? I'm not that fool.. I'm just acting that I don't like to go.. Why would I? Natsume..Natsume..I've waited for so long..)" Mikan thought then smiled..

"Just wait here.. he'll be here anytime..I'll just sit over there" Hotaru said

"Sure.." Mikan said while smiling

"Hey.. do you think this time we'll make it?" Ruka asked

"Of coarse.. She's Mikan.." Hotaru said

"Alright.. Let's see and wait.." Ruka said

AFTER 10 MINUTES..

"Alright..I'm already here.. Ruka said she's wearing a yellow dress..and in table 7" Natsume said while walking

"Excuse me?.." Natsume asked

"Na-natsume?" Mikan said turning her face to the person that speaks

Natsume was shock..

"(She was.. the girl from before..)" Natsume thought then he take a gulf

"Why don't you take your sit.." Mikan said while smiling

"S-s-su-sure.." Natsume said

"Ahmn.. by the way.. I'm Mikan Sakura.." Mikan said offering a shake hand

Natsume accepted.." I'm Natsume Hyuuga" He said

"I heard that…" Mikan said and Natsume interrupts

"I doesn't have a girlfriend.." Natsume said with a smile..

("Hey.. that smile.. am I captivated by that?") Mikan thought ..ye-yess.. Mikan said looking down

"don't bother about it.. I think I would have one this time.." Natsume said while smiling

"you..you..have one this time?" Mikan asked

"Yes.." Natsume said still smiling

Mikan laughs.."Alright.." Mshe said

"Ahmn… Mikan.. would you mind if I invited you to have a cup of tea after this?" Natsume asked

"No..but cup of tea? I know a much better place .. Let's go.." Mikan said grabbing Natsume's hand

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
